


Feverish

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, marinette has a fever, sleepover party, some intense make out, sort of, the fever has the same effect on marinette as alcohol has on some people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Maybe Marinette didn't have the best idea to come to this sleepover while still not fully recovered. When the fever kicks in, she decides going to sleep would be the best option. Adrien goes to check on her and well, let's just say things escalated quickly from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't have too much to say. The plot was supposed to be somewhere in here, but nah, fuck that.

Marinette decided that, Ladybug or not, her luck sucked ass. Seriously now. Of course, she had to get sick just one day before the big sleepover party. Maybe she got sick because of the shock that Chloé was throwing a sleepover party and actually invited the whole class. Yeah, that must have been it. She will forever be grateful for her mother’s Wenzhou fish ball noodle soup which through some miracle always seemed to help Marinette when she was sick. So today she was better. she could actually get out of the bed and function properly, even if she was a little dizzy. Her mother wasn’t exactly happy to let her go to the party. But Marinette didn’t want to miss it, not when it was for the whole class. It was their last chance to have some group hanging before they get to crowded with the preparations for the lycée and exams. Marinette didn’t want to feel excluded, so her mother understood and let her go. So this is how Marinette ended up on the floor of Chloé’s huge room, playing Truth or Truth with her classmates.

(Because, honestly, who would want to play Truth or Dare when Alix and Kim were in the room.)

“Marinette, truth or truth?” asked Rose.

“Truth,” Marinette said, rolling her eyes amused. Honestly, what was the point of asking anyway?

“Do you like cats?”

Marinette smiled. Let sweet Rose ask things like that, when most questions were asking about underwear color and embarrassing moments. “I don’t really like them, actually. They seem a little bit annoying and they leave a lot of fur around. I especially don’t like black cats, I’m pretty sure I stumbled over some at least a dozen times on my way to school by now. I’m more of a hamster girl.”

If anybody would have bothered to look, they would have seen Adrien going from indignant beyond measure to sad lip tremble to annoyed pout. But no one noticed as all eyes fell on Marinette as she put a hand to her temple and started rubbing small circles there.

“Are you alright, Marinette?” Juleka questioned.

“Yeah, just recovering from the sickness.” she said, trying to push the headache away.

“Ugh, Marinette, if you felt bad you should have just stayed home,” Chloé grunted, crossing her arms. “Imagine if you die or something. Did you even think that none of us can bring dead people back or like give first aid? Imagine if you’d die now, that’s not even a quarter of your life, that be like a totally waste. And only because you are stubborn.”

Kim covered Max’s mouth before he could burst in a detailed analysis of inconsistency in what the blonde said. Meanwhile, Alya put a hand on Marinette’s forehead.

“Girl, you are burning, Maybe you should just go to sleep?” she suggested.

“Yeah, I think I will. Sorry guys.” a collective murmur of ‘don’t worry Marinette’ and ‘get better Marinette’ echoed through the spacious room. After getting up and picking her bag, she took one of the other room keys Chloé prepared for them and excited after telling everybody goodnight.

\------------------------

Adrien was fidgeting. Thirty minutes had passed and he was still worried. Something he had always been taught is that you can’t just sleep fevers off like it was nothing. Marinette didn’t look in the best state and the thought of her alone made him uneasy.

“I’m going to check on Marinette.” he declared, getting up and ignoring everyone’s snickers and whispers.

It wasn’t that hard to find the room she was in, given she forgot to close it properly. The gave a short knock and peeked inside. Marinette was lying on the bed, her hair out of the two buns and, judging by the discarded clothes on the floor, she changed into her pajamas. Entering the room and closing the door behind him, Adrien approached the bed.

“Princess?” he called once he was next to her, not really caring he was using Chat’s nickname. Marinette only mumbled something in the pillow. “Are you alright?”

“Get here, minou.” she says and to Adrien’s surprise, pulls him in the bed as if he was weighing nothing.

Look, Adrien adored cuddling. Especially when it was with an amazing cuddler such as Marinette. But being pulled flush against her right now, when he only wanted to check if she was well enough. “Marinette, I… “

“Sush, sush, Chat.” she ordered, turning around and hiding her face in his chest. “Just hold me and purr like a good kitty to make me feel better.”

He wasn’t purring that much when he wasn’t transformed. But still, if it helped Marinette… and he was really comfortable. So he wrapped his arms gently around her small frame and stopped trying to keep the pleasant rumble in. Marinette sighed contently as she snuggled closer to him. Of course, Adrien’s purring was much louder than a house cat, given he was, you know, human, but Marinette didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. She actually seemed happy with it. Huh, curious enough, given her earlier words.

“Princess?” he whispered against her hair.

“Hm?”

“Do you like cats?”

“No.”

Adrien pouted. “Why? You like me don’t you?” he questioned totally ignoring the fact that he was in civilian form and Marinette could very easily open her eyes and discover him.

To his surprise, Marinette didn’t give an answer at first. Instead, she grabbed his butt. “I like your ass in leather. Why are you wearing denim when leather looks so much better on you?”

Adrien decided not to answer. Marinette seemed somehow annoyed by it and she started grumbling against his chest. “It is too damn hot in here.”

Well, now that worried him. Was she too hot from the fever? “Do you need water? Ice? Do I need to open the windows?”

“Just take this stupid thing off.” she muttered raising the hem of his shirt.

Without even considering complaining, he detached himself from her embrace and took the shirt off, throwing it on the other side of the bed. Marinette rose her hands as if to grab him and he immediately went back to her, holding her close. Marinette sighed contently and relaxed against him. After about fifteen minutes Adrien realized Marinette must have fallen asleep. He placed a kiss on her forehead and left her to rest.

Once he was back in Chloé's room, everybody turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Dude, what gym routine do you use? I need to know."

"The shoulder to hip ratio is indeed to die for."

"Bro, I already knew I wasn't straight, but damn."

"No one in this room is straight and we aren't pretending to be, now zip it, babe. Say, pretty boy, did you sleep with my best friend?"

Adrien blinked. Alya looked somehow happy yet murderous at the same time. The others watched with interest either towards Adrien's abs or the scene unfolding between them. Chloé, in particular, seemed more interested in what was happening here than in one of her telenovelas.

"What? Guys, seriously! I didn't sleep with Mari, what are you taking me for? I just cuddled her till she fell asleep."

"Half naked." Alix deadpanned.

"She was hot." Adrien defended himself.

"She wasn't the only one."

Not even after he put another shirt one, his classmates didn't stop the teasing. By the time they all decided to go to sleep, Adrien was entirely done. And yet, that didn't stop him from deciding to share the room with Marinette. He just wanted to check on her, dammit! Why were all his classmates so dirty minded? When he entered the room he expected a sleeping Marinette.

"Who's there?" from the tone of her voice, she was obviously sleepy.

"Your boyfriend." he replayed, with a hint of sarcasm. That's what he had been told all night anyway.

"My wha... A... Adrien?" Marinette shot up from the bed, her eyes hazy from sleep. "You are my boyfriend?"

Yeah, the effects of the fever were still there otherwise, Marinette would have been well aware he used sarcasm. Still, for whatever reason, he decided to replay with another tease he got that night. "For two years, yeah."

Once he got close to the bed he was about to ask Marinette if it was okay if they shared it, but he was taken aback when a huge smile appeared on Marinette's face. And her face seemed much redder than usual, fever considered and all. All Adrien heard was a 'finally' before being pulled into a deep kiss.

As Marinette grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the bed, crawling on top of him, Adrien was pretty sure something just short circuited in his brain.

"Marinette, wait, I'm not... "

She had none of it. Before he could even finish his sentence, Marinette's lips were back on his. And in the second when she managed to catch his tongue and suck on it, Adrien decided to throw all the possible coherent and logical thoughts to the wind. Because, hell, he wanted to kiss her. Actually kiss her, not just letting her do all the work. He proceeded to wrap his arms around Marinette's waist, pulling her flush against him as he answered her feverish (heh, feverish) kiss. It was easy to lose your breathing when you were kissing like that. The second they broke the kiss, Marinette grabbed the hem of his shirt and rose it. Adrien lifted his hands to allow her to take it off. Huh, she had a thing for getting him undressed tonight. He didn't get the chance to pull her back into a kiss. Marinette pushed him on his back and began to place small kisses along his collarbone, before deciding it wasn't enough. Adrien moaned as her tongue touched his skin, trailing a path down his abs. He made the mistake to look down at her as her tongue was teasing the flesh just above his jeans. Sweet Marinette was not supposed to look like the personification of sin and yet, here she was. He felt the loss of warmth once she got her tongue off him, but she wasn't done. Adrien watched in awe as Marinette arched her back some more, biting on the material of his jeans while holding his gaze confidently.

 _There was no way... holy shit, what couldn't this girl do?_ he wondered as his jeans came undone. Marinette nuzzled the skin just above his boxers, opening her mouth but whatever she had planned for him, he stopped her.

"Come here, sweetness," he whispered pulling her back on top of him and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. He was pretty sure after tasting Marinette's lips he will go on a strawberries dipped in chocolate diet. But he already knew nothing compared to the real taste and only she could offer that. "You feel awfully overdressed."

Marinette giggled, nuzzling his nose. "Take my clothes off then, handsome."

Adrien pushed her on her back gently, before crawling between her legs and hooking his fingers on the hem of her pink shorts. He gave her a peek on her right thigh before pulling them off. Well, he will need to learn how to stop drooling. Pink and black lace looked good on Marinette.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, obviously amused.

"Yes." came his direct answer.

Marinette let out a breathy laugh before taking off her top in one swift motion. Adrien choked on thin air. Because Marinette, propping herself on her elbows, in cute and sexy pink and black lacy underwear and with sex hair was something that will haunt his fantasies for a long time now. Especially when her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and her swollen lips curled in a smirk.

Adrien pounced. Marinette let out a laugh as he wrapped one arm securely around her hips and started showering her breasts with kisses. Adrien's mind was fogged by soft skin and jasmine perfume. Absently, he raised his free hand, letting his thumb brush over Marinette's sweet lips. He was just placing a hickey on her collarbone when he felt his finger being engulfed by warmth. He glanced up only to meet the sight of Marinette sucking on his thumb, lust clear in her eyes. Moving his hand from under her chin, he cupped the side of her neck, bringing her closer end licking along her jaw. Marinette moaned approvingly and Adrien could easily say it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

Marinette gave him one more wicked smirk before pushing him on his back one more time and kissing him passionately. Adrien answered immediately, one hand wrapping around her waist, while the other cupped her bottom. He could keep doing this the whole night.

\---------------------

Adrien woke up to the sound of Marinette grunting before yawning. He opened his eyes to find Marinette trying to get out of his embrace. Seeing, something was keeping her down, she opened her eyes. And her face paled constantly. Adrien also noticed that the flush from the fever was gone. Seeing Marinette froze, he did the most logical thing. He kissed her nose.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"I'm dreaming, right?" she blinked up at him multiple times, as if she expected him to disappear any second now.

"Not at all."

Marinette took a deep breath. Then she noticed what they were wearing, or better said not wearing, and choked.

"Did we... last night... we?" Marinette stuttered, noticing the fact they were only wearing their underwear.

"No." Adrien blushed, remembering last night and almost disappointed she didn't seem to recall it at all."Just some really intense making out."

She took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Okay."

Adrien looked at her curiously. He wasn't exactly sure what got into him last night but he would love to repeat the experience. Actually...

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Marinette squealed, making herself small in his arms. Panicked, Adrien added. "We can go on cute dates, I have lots of cute dates idea. We don't have to only make out. Though I love making out with you. And you taste like strawberries and chocolate."

He felt himself blush at the last sentence. He was an idiot. Marinette blushed too, before biting her lip. "I want to be your girlfriend, yeah."

Adrien's whole face lit up. He could barely believe his ears. The cutest, kindest, most talented, sweetest, friendliest and overall most amazing girl he had ever meet accepted to be his girlfriend. With a content smile, he pecked her on the lips. Marinette nuzzled their noses together, before kissing him herself.

"Let's go back to sleep, princess."

They didn't get the chance to. Five minutes later the whole class burst into the room. Alya's shriek was loud enough to wake all of Paris.


End file.
